DE 10 2013 110 496 describes a stackable container system with two coupling hooks disposed on two oppositely lying sides for engaging said coupling hooks in associated coupling recesses of another container system of the same type. In this container system, the coupling hooks are able to move between a coupled position in which the coupling hooks are engaged in the coupling recess and a detached position in which the coupling hooks are disengaged from the coupling recesses. The coupling recesses are disposed within a wall that extends beyond the upper surface of the container system. This wall forms part of the side walls of a lower container part of the container system. After alignment of a plurality of container systems, these containers can be rigidly but detachably connected to each other by means of the coupling elements. This type of positive locking fit and/or frictional connection allows a plurality of container systems connected to each other to be comfortably carried with one hand.
The subject matter of DE 20 2015 005 752 relates to a stackable case having a coupling connection to another case that can be placed on top of the first case and with a locking slide that can be actuated by placing the upper case to be stacked on top of the lower case. Provided are two coupling hooks, which are simultaneously moved in the horizontal direction for being locked in the ratcheted position, with a spring, which is also simultaneously pushed down.
DE 10 2013 110 496 A1 discloses a closure for a container having two container parts, which closure is disposed on a first container part and comprises connecting means for the detachable connection to complementary additional connecting means of the second container part.
A disadvantage of the container system mentioned above is the requirement that in order to establish a connection, two superjacent container systems must be positioned in precise alignment with each other.